


Ten reasons why Remus Lupin is in love with Sirius Black

by moonyismysoulmate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyismysoulmate/pseuds/moonyismysoulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a complicated matter, but sometimes it can come off as the simplest one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten reasons why Remus Lupin is in love with Sirius Black

Everytime he watches Sirius waking up, still clinging to dreams from the previous night, he comes to this realisation; to him, nothing will ever matter more than his lover's sun-kissed hands, his fluttering eyelashes against his cheeks, his messy hair, his peaceful breath losing its regularity, and the way his body unfolds against his own.

He is graceful, careful. In the morning, eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table, Sirius has everything under control, and his light-haired boyfriend is always baffled by the feeling of harmony and calmness Sirius releases. Next to him, Peter's clumsiness only draws more attention to the boy sitting nearby.

His laugh makes the singing of the birds sound dull. And oh, does Sirius laugh. Before their first period, he and James, fools that they are, mess around waiting for their teacher, and Sirius' crystalline laugh fills the corridor; it feels like butterflies and flowers filling remus's heart. If the boy had to choose a single sound to hear for the remaining of his life, it would be this one.

During Mcgonagall's class, the boy sits right in front of Remus, and everytime he turns around to flash him a smile or a wink, he can feel his knees weakening and his stomach tying itslef into knots. Sirius sure knows how to make him lose his mind with the simplest actions, and he's the last one to complain about it.

The way sirius smells. During their second period, the boy sits at the opposite corner of the room, or what feels like the other end of the country. Remus is wondering how close to him he would have to get to become aware of this incredible scent; leaves, slight musk, and home. Remus' sense of smell having an exceptionnal range, maybe two or three feet, although he wished it could be less.

He is passionate about everything he does, wheter it be serious business or a silly prank. During lunch, Remus can see him concentrating on a non-verbal spell from the corner of his eye. A few seconds later, a scream is heard from the Slytherin table; Bellatrix, his beloved cousin, has grown a rather impressive pair of horns on her forehead. Sirius grins at the light-haired boy sitting in front of him and Remus chuckles softly.

He isn't always right. Sirius has this capacity to admit his faults and learn from his mistakes that Remus admires. He is also strangely honest about his flaws, while he never misses an occasion to brag about his qualities. The paradox, far from making him two-faced, rather gives him an unusual strenght for a seventeen years old boy.

With him, every small gesture becomes meaningful. He would wait for Remus after their last class, so they could go back to the Gryffindor tower together; he would send him letters on holiday breaks to let him know that he misses him; he would kiss him on the forehead when he feels like doing so. Through all these signs, and even more than if it were spoken, Sirius says « I love you ».

He has all the reasons to be scornful; nevertheless, he isn't. It always amazes Remus, how the boy he fell in love with managed to escape his family's beliefs, their indoctrination. Although he didn't rebel against them until their sixth year, he was a pariah the moment the sorting hat shouted « Gryffindor! », and even before Hogwarts he had this spark of free will that made him different from the rest of them.

Lying in his bed at night, trying to find sleep, Remus often wonders about them; their whole relationship, how different things could have been between them, how much it means to him. He sometimes have doubts, and often he gets anxious, but one look to his lover is enough to calm him down and fill his heart with love. Because they are in love, and to Remus' eyes this is and will always be what matters to him the most.

**Author's Note:**

> For Paula


End file.
